Summer Jellicle Week
by BroadwayKhaos
Summary: I'm back! XD a challenge/contest for those of you who want to participate...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's been a year, but I'm back! XD There's so much I'm planning on writing for this fandom, so I hope you'll stick with me. The biggest thing that will happen is a rewrite of Do You Love Me? :D Don't worry the original story will remain on the site, and the new one will have new storylines, more couples, (actually be finished :P), and include a new title. So I hope everyone will be checking that out once it's up as well.**

**In the meantime, I will be bringing back Jellicle Week XD for those of you that have participated before welcome back, and for those of you who are new, enjoy!**

**The Rules are simple:**

Pick a cat or couple (any you choose) and stick with them through the entire story

Please do not go over 2,000 words a chapter (otherwise it gets to be a problem to read through every entry to announce prizes in a timely fashion)

Publish as a single story, with seven chapters

Please publish ONLY ONE CHAPTER a day; the point of this challenge is to write a chapter a day- DO NOT have your writing bleed into the next day or write ahead. I have no way of knowing this so I'm trusting you :P

Follow the prompts as you see fit :)

The final deadline is July 13, 2013

**The Prompts:**

Day 1- You have one of two choices for this one :) – search "John Owen Jones- Someone to Fall Back On" and base your chapter on your interpretation of the song OR include your take on the "Knight in Shining Armor" Cliché

Day 2- Spark word: Doorway

Day 3- Begin with the phrase: "You can't be serious… you've never heard of the Rumpus Cat?!"

Day 4- Set this chapter in the TSE1 (the rusted old car :P)

Day 5- This chapter must include Gus the Theater Cat or Bustopher Jones

Day 6- Spark word: Sold Out

Day 7- This chapter must include a memory from your cat(s) kittenhood

**The Prizes:**

I've found that the best way for me to judge is by awarding prizes for:

Best Day for each Story (in other words which prompt/day did I find the best from each entry)

Category Awards for each Story (i.e. saddest, sweetest, funniest, etc.)

So in other words everyone is guaranteed two "prizes". But for the main "winners" awards will be as follows.

1st- A oneshot request, a favorite author, and a review on two stories

2nd- A oneshot request, and favorite author

3rd- A oneshot request

**As a bonus the oneshot requests (if they are couple based) will be the first ones to feature in the new Do You Love Me? XD.**


	2. Update

Three entries so far- good luck to them! :)

But guys, I remember the fandom being a lot more active than this :P You know you want to enter!

Also check out the poll on my profile to help get DYLM's rewrite up and running!


	3. Starting the Countdown

And the two week countdown begins! That means we have two weeks to the final deadline: for procrastinators like me: you have one week left before you have to start to make the deadline :P If you want to enter you're time is running out! :) Thanks so much to everyone who has entered already- whether your story just started, is practically finished, still being planned, or done! Can't wait to read XD


	4. Closed

Thanks so much for all the entries! This contest is now closed; results will be up at the end of the week (sorry for the wait but my schedule decided to be a pain :/) Good Luck Everyone!


	5. Prizes and Awards

And here is what everyone has been waiting for XD

**Best Day Awards :)-**

Day 1- include your take on the "Knight in Shining Armor" Cliché… Friends are the Family You Choose by Misto-Forever

Day 2- Spark word: Doorway… The Waltz of Life by

Day 3- Begin with the phrase: "You can't be serious… you've never heard of the Rumpus Cat?!"… A Khaotic MunkWeek by CrazyIndigoChild

Day 4- Set this chapter in the TSE1 (the rusted old car :P)- The Moon Heard Us by EmilyDoreen

Day 5- This chapter must include Gus the Theater Cat or Bustopher Jones… Knight in Shining Armor by Quiffin

Day 7- This chapter must include a memory from your cat(s) kittenhood… Moments with Mistoffelees by InkWoven

**Category Awards-**

Romantic/Fluffy….The Waltz of Life by

Best Couple Portrayal… Knight in Shining Armor by Quiffin

Funniest- A Khaotic MunkWeek by CrazyIndigoChild

Most Dramatic- The Moon Heard Us by EmilyDoreen

Greatest Originality- Friends are the Family You Choose by Misto-Forever

Best Pacing/Plotline- Moments with Mistoffelees by InkWoven

**3****rd****...** The Waltz of Life by

**2****nd****…** Moments with Mistoffelees by InkWoven

**1****st****…(**drumroll please :P)… The Moon Heard Us by EmilyDoreen!

Thank you all so much for the amazing entries- I'll be going back to each one and reviewing them all XD I'll be PM-ing the first, second, and third place winners about their other prizes hopefully by Saturday.


End file.
